On the Way To a Smile
by MizAb
Summary: One moment is all we need to realize the person you care for the most is right there in front of you. One moment, one chance can change our perspective on life forever. Crossover with Final Fantasy VII and Code Geass,One shot SuzakuxAerith. Renamed!


_"We've set forth_

_And can't stop yet_

_Because of a promise to meet again._

_There's nobody on the station platform._

_I stop and watch, and I can hear your voice._

_Don't forget the time we chased after_

_A dream the likes of which no one had ever seen._

_Remember that we carried the pain in our arms,_

_And that we were glad together._

_Now, we live."_

Fullmetal Alchemist,_ "To Beyond That Dream"_

* * *

It was a regular day in Area 11. The Britannians made everything seem alright but not to one Knight of Seven. Suzaku Kururugi stared at the Britannians. He saw mothers playing with their children and men walking to their job. Time stood still when you didn't know the meaning in your life.

He kept thinking about the past. Everything was alright back then. Before Zero came, before Euphie died, before the war began, before he killed his father, before... he lost his life.

He thought he knew what he wanted. All he wanted was for the Japanese to gain their rights back and their land. He thought he could do that within the system and without violence. But no matter what he did or what he stood for they weren't going to change. Maybe he needed to.

Or maybe his life wasn't here maybe it was somewhere else. Somewhere where he could escape his pain even for a moment, he would love to get rid of his guilt. The guilt he hid from everyone he knew.

"Hey Suzaku!" A voice rang. Suzaku didn't move or flinch. He just stood like a statue or so he wished he was one. "Did you get a message from the bosses?" Gino was trying to get some sort of response from his comrade.

"Zoning out again, aren't we Suzaku." Anya said not looking away from her hand-held device.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Gino stated. "Is it a girl?" Maybe he was prying in Suzaku's life a little too much. Suzaku didn't respond. "IT IS ISN'T IT? SUZAKU YOU SLY DOG!" Gino elbowed him playfully.

Suzaku ignored Gino's conclusion. "What was the message?" He asked directed toward Anya while Gino wandered off.

Anya shrugged. "They wanted us to meet up. All the Knights of Round. Something about a possible attack. That's all." She said still not looking up.

Fighting… was that all this entire world thought about? Did nothing else matter? Did innocent lives not matter? They were the future and all they knew was violence. Useless violence that created more revenge.

"I'll go to Headquarters right now." The Eleven started to walk away.

"Suzaku," He turned back to Anya, "We may live in a world all about war but really, life's not always about violence."

_"Yeah… tell Zero and the Black Knights." _He thought bitterly. "_They are the ones that caused this war. They are just making it worse… just causing more death."_

Gino sighed. "Commoners' lives are sooo much fun. Who knew a man with a cart sold ice cream?" Anya and Suzaku both saw Gino with three ice creams. "Anyone want some? They are delicious."

"No." Suzaku said flatly.

"Come on ZUZU! Lighten up." Gino tried to hard to make Suzaku content.

"How am I suppose to be happy? How are any of us suppose to be happy when our countries are fighting for power?"

_Are you all right?_ Suzaku heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't familiar to him. It was to someone else, someone who knows what it's like to lose a loved one.

"Oof!" A small girl ran into Gino. "Sorry, mister."

Gino crouched to the girl's height. "It's all right. Hey do you want ice cream? Since no one else wants any."

"Yes I would!" The girl was happy in an instant.

Suzaku was still having an inner battle with himself. He didn't mind Gino's interruption. He half listened to what their conversation was.

"What's your name?" Gino asked.

"Marlene." She answered eating her ice cream happily.

_Marlene?_

Suzaku heard her name. It was as if something deep inside him had to see the girl. She was in simple clothes, a white sleeveless turtleneck. Her brown hair was in a braid with a pink bow holding it up.

"Who are you with Marlene?"

She let out a small giggle. "A friend…" She teased.

_Who?_

Suzaku asked himself or so he thought. It felt like there was another presence inside his mind. He tried to block the feeling or _the presence_ out. But this wouldn't be the first time this happened. Back when Euphie was alive, he felt happy around her. He truly did, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness.

The presence he felt was reminded of someone else. A young woman. Flashes of her would pass by but he could never truly see her.

Then when Euphie was dying, Suzaku felt his body leave to somewhere else. It was a chapel with water around it. The part that bothered him the most was that he felt a warm body in his arms and her unseen face falling into the dark depths below.

"Well Marlene, it was nice meeting you. It's not safe for a small girl to be alone. Especially with what's happening in the world."

"Don't worry about me Gino." Marlene smiled. "I've been through a lot of things. I've lost many people I loved but somewhere I know they are safe and watching over me."

"You can learn many things from Marlene, Suzaku."

Suzaku looked at the girl not knowing whether to feel suspicious or relief.

"Bye everyone!" Marlene waved. For a quick moment, Suzaku could've sworn they looked at each other. For that brief moment, _Cloud_, his other presence, was happy. As if he was being seen for who he was and not as Suzaku Kururugi.

_Goodbye…_ The voice came again. Was this farewell to Suzaku or Cloud?

_Come home soon Cloud. _

"Home…" Suzaku said for Cloud.

Many memories came to Suzaku. Finally Cloud was letting him into his mind. Flashes came all at once but he understood them all. Zack, Tifa, Sephiroth, Vincent, Barret, Yuffie, Cid, and, finally the most treasured out of them all, Aerith Gainsborough.

"Aerith?" Suzaku muttered. He felt Cloud nod, if he could. Both felt at peace, she was like Euphie. Both strong, caring people.

He looked around at the people including Gino and Anya. He looked at the families, the mothers with their children and the fathers going to work again. Maybe the world isn't at peace but the families had enough strength to stay together. Maybe that's real strength or real love. Staying together when the world is built on deceit.

He felt himself start to smile but a second later stopped. He looked forward. A young woman with her brown hair in a long braid was walking. She wore a pink outfit. _Both _Suzaku and Cloud were stunned. She walked toward them but not to them. Suzaku still stared forward. Time was going by so slow.

The girl didn't mind Suzaku's reaction. Then Cloud took over. He made Suzaku's body turn his head. As if she could feel his eyes on her, she turned. Marlene was waiting right behind Aerith. The green eyes he loved were staring back passed Suzaku's and right into Cloud's.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Goodbye Cloud." Her voice was angelic just like he remembered. He missed it. "I'll miss you too. Everything will be alright." Then she turned back and began to walk away with Marlene at her side waving to one of her old friends. "Bye Cloud! All of us will be watching over you!" The two disappeared leaving no traces behind.

"Yeah, I know I'm not alone. I never was." Suzaku spoke Cloud's thoughts.

_"You have some unforgettable friends." _Suzaku thought. For a moment, he smiled. Half was his own and Cloud's.

* * *

**Yeah I know random crossover but here is the reason: Suzaku Kururugi and Cloud Strife have the same voice actor. Is that not a good enough reason for me to make a one shot? I dunno. BUT if you think about it. Suzaku would sooooooo be Aerith and Cloud's kid. Aerith's eyes and hair color along with Cloud's voice. C'mon it's a match. It's cohesive. Cloud and Aerith are meant to be!**

**P.S. If you are all thinking 'why are you mentioning Euphie. I thought you hate her.' Well the thing is I do, I truly do but in fanfiction I don't see her pink hair so its all good. I just imagine her with regular hair.**


End file.
